Various types of hanging devices, such as nails, hooks, and other hanging aids for supporting ornamental decorations, are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a magnetic light strand clip device having a base repositionable on a metal surface, such as a metal roof or metal siding, from a first position to hang strings of lights to a second position to hang rope lights. In the first position, a top side of the base of each of a plurality of aligned magnetic light strand clip devices is horizontally positioned on the metal surface and a central slot of each of a pair of first clips being aligned horizontally on the metal surface in order to horizontally hang and display a string of lights. In the second position, the top side of the base of each of a plurality of aligned magnetic light strand clip devices is repositioned to a vertical position on the metal surface and a central slot of each of a pair of second clips being aligned horizontally on the metal surface in order to horizontally hang and display a rope light.